


walk the runway (walk on me instead)

by undersekai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersekai/pseuds/undersekai
Summary: The one where Baekhyun and Chanyeol are the powerful model duo who are boyfriends and Jongdae is a rookie model who is out there to steal their jobs (and their hearts).





	walk the runway (walk on me instead)

“Nervous?”

 

Baekhyun tilts his head up, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes for a couple of seconds before nodding his head slightly. He stares at the hoodie that Chanyeol is currently wearing, a basic white piece of clothing with the brand name at the center of it.

 

Privé.

 

He vaguely remembers the excitement that suddenly come flooding his inside when he gets the inspiration to create his own clothing line a few years back. Baekhyun has always been the model, the one who show off the latest Gucci’s or Armani’s pieces as he walks the runway with his bright silly grin. Deciding to become both fashion designer and a model surprises everyone, including himself.

 

Milan Men’s Fashion Week. Versace Men’s Collection Spring/Summer 2013. That is where he meets Chanyeol. In between the adrenaline rush and the crowded backstage, they exchange contacts information and things just happened after few months. When they announce their relationship to the world (Baekhyun wants to keep it as a secret but he should have known that he should not trust Chanyeol with anything), Elle and Vogue are both too eager to have them both for their magazines’ cover page.

 

Pre-Chanyeol’s Baekhyun is already well-known enough inside the modelling industry but somehow, once the news of them being official being reported here and there, his fortunes increase like crazy. Not that he minds it, of course. During his interview with Elle back in 2016, he even jokingly said that he will has no regret to die on a runway. That’s how much he loves this industry.

 

Seeing Chanyeol and a few other models wearing his clothing line surely make him feel surreal. This is his second attempt— the first one was crazy successful, Privé easily ships out thousandth pieces to all of the wanting people as Baekhyun himself states that he is the designer of the brand. The fact that the prices are affordable are also one of the contributing factors to the success.

 

“5 minutes to go.”

 

Baekhyun hears someone raises their voice, alerting all the models and himself (he’s not walking the runway as one of the models today). He’s there as Byun Baekhyun, Privé’s creative designer and the owner the clothing line, the one who lets Privé to breathe and stand where they are today.

 

He places his palm over Chanyeol’s chest for a quick second, admiring his lover’s body proportion after placing a quick peck to Chanyeol’s lips as their good luck’s routines.

 

“I’ll do my best,” Chanyeol murmurs, glancing at the person in front of him.

 

Baekhyun scoffs playfully as he places a safe distance between them both, “I’ll believe that when I see that.”

 

If Baekhyun decides that he would not mind to die on a runway, Chanyeol is actually the one who says he is born to stand there. He never messes up any of his walks: making everyone wonder if he’s a model first and a normal human second.

 

Baekhyun stands a few steps away from the curtain, watching Kim Jongin starts his walk, admiring the way the man carries himself. The way the wall coach jacket fits Jongin’s body nicely is one of the main reasons why Baekhyun decides to have him to model the piece. He hears the frantic sound of camera shutter goes off, reporters from various magazines trying to make sure they get the best shots.

 

He pats Oh Sehun’s back gently as a gratitude when the man walks past him, lips quirking in a satisfied manner before he places his focus on Chanyeol. Baekhyun decides to let his boyfriend to be the last person to walk on the runway, silently loving how anxious reporters are to see if the said male will gladly graceful the night with his presence.

 

The fifteen minutes show feels like five seconds time as Baekhyun heads out, wearing a basic contax tee in the color of acid green. He walks straight to the center stage, the other models standing closely at his left and right side as he flashes his cheery bright grin to the flashing cameras. Chanyeol is five men away from him and he likes to keep it that way, the pictures always come out a little bit meh when they stand side by side due to the height difference.

 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun speaks, loud and clear. Bowing his body a little and tipping his head down slightly as a gratitude to everyone who fills in the venue, he heads back to backstage, twelve other men tailing behind him as they wrap it up.

 

“Congratulations, Baekhyun!”

 

“That barcode hoodie is interesting.”

 

“Any chance for me to get an early release?”

 

Words, sentences, cheers, smiles, praises. All of them fuels Baekhyun to work hard, both as a model and Privé’s creative designer.

 

“I did well, don’t I?” Chanyeol wriggles his eyebrows playfully as he walks past Baekhyun, heading to the changing section so he can grab his belongings.

 

Baekhyun says nothing, a delight smile is still plastering on his visage, eager to read and hear professionals’ reviews about his designs.

 

This. This is what make Byun Baekhyun alive. This is his oxygen. If he can fit the letter ‘f’ somewhere in his name, the ‘f’ will stand for ‘Fashion’.


End file.
